


My how loud you howl.

by GraveBoneZone



Series: two for me and me for two [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveBoneZone/pseuds/GraveBoneZone
Summary: Kinky MAS, if two idiots happen to be werewolves.





	My how loud you howl.

**Author's Note:**

> You know. . .for all my love of werewolves this is the first and only time I've ever written them as such. Was fun, kinda like it. Possible more of it in the future????

“Oh fuck!” Sabo cried out with his knees nearly to his shoulders and Ace curled over him. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. Fuck! I’m so close Ace please please.” His hands scratched down Ace’s back up along his arms, clutching his bicep before moving to cup his face. Ace snapped his hips forward, driving deep into Sabo who choked on his cry. Resting their foreheads together as Ace grinded down. “I want it Ace, fucking please pleaseplease.”

“Fuck Sabo” Ace breathed, panting heavily with each rough movement “you’re so tight and hot.” His head jerked to the side and he growled lowly when one of Sabo’s hand snaked up and pulled his ear. Gently a hand pried Sabo’s from Ace’s ear. Sabo glanced over as Marco kissed his palm and down his arm while gently rubbing Ace’s ear. Ace leaning into the touch before Marco pulled away and sat back. A beautiful sight on his own with his hair tousled and marks all along his shoulders, neck and along down his sides.

Ace’s attention was back on Sabo when he let his head fall back, moaning loudly. He leaned down and kissed along Sabo’s exposed neck, grazing his sharp teeth along the sensitive skin. “Fuck fuck fuck, Ace!” Sabo cried, wrapping his legs around Ace, pulling his body tightly to him. “I need to cum, fuck, please. I need you, I need to feel you please.” Sabo begged squirming and pressing against the bulged base of Ace’s cock.

With low moans Ace thrusted his hip, fast and shallow movements before he snapped his hips forward, driving in his knot. Sabo’s jaw dropped, whines and moans loud and unrestrained as Ace drew their bodies as close as he could, grinding roughly into Sabo. “Mine” Ace growled out at the swell of his knot as he cam, Sabo splattering their chest as he followed suit.

Their heavy breathing filled the room as Marco scooted back over to them, his hand tracing up Ace’s back. Ace shivered under the touch and peeked from Sabo’s shoulder. Marco leaned over, careful to not squish Sabo under Ace, and pressed a kiss to his temple before moving down to kiss Sabo’s cheek. “You both were so beautiful and perfect.” He whispered kissing along Sabo’s shoulder before sitting back.

With a deep breath Ace pulled away from Sabo’s shoulder and slowly adjusted himself, Sabo still very much attached. When talking about it, which was still a very new topic for Marco, they had explained it wasn’t like they couldn’t pull away. But, it wasn’t the mostly pleasant way to end the night.

“If you’re not careful it feels like someone suddenly tried to pull your dick off. Ace can tell you more about it.”

“Shut the fuck up Sabo, you’re the one who didn’t lock the door!”

Marco wasn’t quite ready for this type of intimacy with his charming, idiotic, loving and handsome boyfriends. Though the thought of someday shot heat through his veins. “And how long do you two have to stay like this again?”

Ace shrugged, his hand stroking along Sabo’s leg. “‘Bout ten minutes or so.”

“Unless-” Sabo started, smiling widely. Ace’s brows dropped as he narrowed his eyes muttering ‘don’t’ as he stilled his hand.

“Unless?” Marco couldn’t help but instigate, he knew that smile well enough by now. Sabo barely wasted a second before bracing his feet against the bed and jerked his hips. It was quite pretty , Marco though, the way Ace’s brows pinched and he gasped, large tan hands slapping to Sabo’s hips, skin pale in comparison. He couldn’t help but snort as Sabo hummed, pleased with himself as Ace’s grip on Sabo tightened to still his hips. Ace whined with his head bowed.

“Unless you rile him back up again.” Sabo reached up and brushed Ace’s hair from his face. “His face is always so beautiful and he makes the prettiest noises when he cums for a second time in a row.” Ace opened his eyes and glared down at Sabo.

“Bitch” Ace muttered, pinching Sabo’s thigh. “Warn me before you do that.”

“Where’s the fun in that-” Sabo slapped Ace’s hand away, rubbing at the stinging pinch “fuck face.”

Marco rolled his eyes watching the smile that spread over both their faces. Both of them had this very distinct kind of smile, smug and challenging. One they generally wore before a fight and while Marco generally would let them go ahead, it certainly would be very pleasing to watch, he was exhausted. He could only assume that the reason they had so much energy to spare was because the full moon was just around the corner. Werewolves.

“Alright, you’re both equally terrible.” Marco laid down next to Sabo and gently kicking Ace for sticking his tongue out.

“You love us.” Sabo sang, moving his head to rest closer to Marco’s.

“Well I was always told I had terrible taste in men.” He smiled and both Ace and Sabo dissolved into light laughter.

“ By the way Ace” Sabo started after they settled a moment “-mine?” It was always cute the way Ace blushed when he was slightly embarrassed over what he said as he cam. It didn’t bother Sabo, they knew he didn’t mean it as possessive as it sounded.

“Yours.” Ace covered, leaning down and drawing Sabo in a kiss. Sabo smiled into the kissed and pulled back a hair.

“Forever?” Sabo whispered, hand caressing Ace’s cheek.

“Forever.” He whispered back nuzzling against Sabo’s cheek before peeking over at Marco. “I’ll be yours forever, yours and Marco’s.” Marco couldn’t help the way his face heated up and his heart fluttered. His boyfriends were loud, tough and reckless, with rough edges and an eagerness to fight that was probably unhealthy for any normal human. But it was little moments like these, where they were soft and quiet. Moments they would quickly call sappy and groan embarrassed about any other time. That Marco couldn’t help but fall in love with them a little bit more. He could bare the thought of forever with a couple of werewolves if it was them.

Ace pulled away from Sabo, easing out of him carefully and letting slender legs finally drop to the bed. He crawled over Marco and kissed him, Marco opening his mouth and their tongues sliding along one another. Marco hummed as Ace pulled away and sat back, looking from Marco to Sabo and smiling wider.

“Snack time!” Ace barked suddenly, rolling off the bed and starting for the kitchen.

“You better be getting a warm towel to clean me up with first, motherfucker.” Sabo huffed and Marco could only stare at the sudden turn of the moment. With a shake of his head he let out a sigh and was followed by a chuckle. As the second ticked by the more his laughter grew and Sabo couldn’t help but laugh with him. Ace leaned against the frame of the bedroom door smiling fondly with a warm, wet towel in his hand.

* * *

 

Bonus image!!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, a happy and motivated author, make.


End file.
